This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted at Sandy, Oreg., and resulting from my crossing of the clonal cultivar `Charisma` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,180 as the seed parent with the clonal cultivar `Sunray` (unpatented) as the pollen parent. The object of this crossing was the production of lilies in shades of orange and yellow well suited to forcing for pot plant production out of season, heretofore unknown in the lily breeding art, and this particular seedling was selected for propagation and test because of its short stature and the rich coloration of its blooms which is accented by golden orange midribs and an attractive ring of spots encircling the center of the flower, a feature unique in this type of lily. This new plant was propagated by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., through several successive generations by bulb scale propagation and natural propagation from bulblets and I have found that this new variety remains short and is not overly susceptible to bud abortion when forced into flower out of season as a pot plant. In addition, I have found that the clone possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness and disease resistance; and the asexual propagation of this new variety by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., has demonstrated that the novel characteristics of this new plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Working with this new plant at Sandy, Oreg., I have found that this variety is well suited to forcing out of season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled; October-dug bulbs, properly precooled and potted in January, will flower under glass in Oregon, with no supplementary lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures, in an average of sixty-five to seventy-five days.